2018
Urodzili się * 23 kwietnia – Ludwik z Cambridge, członek brytyjskiej rodziny królewskiej Zmarli Styczeń * 8 stycznia – George Maxwell Richards, trynidadzki polityk i prezydent Trynidadu i Tobago w latach 2003-2013 * 15 stycznia – Dolores O’Riordan, irlandzka piosenkarka i wokalistka tam powstałego zespołu The Cranberries * 15 stycznia – MBrother, polski didżej * 27 stycznia – Ingvar Kamprad, szwedzki przemysłowiec i przedsiębiorca, twórca sieci sklepów IKEA * 27 stycznia – Tomasz Mackiewicz, polski himalaista Luty * 1 lutego – Wojciech Wójcik, polski reżyser i scenarzysta * 4 lutego – Wojciech Pokora, polski aktor filmowy i teatralny * 13 lutego – Henryk, książę Danii * 14 lutego – Antoni Krauze, polski reżyser * 14 lutego – Ruud Lubbers, holenderski polityk i premier Holandii w latach 1982-1994 * 14 lutego – Morgan Tsvangirai, drugi premier Zimbabwe * 20 lutego – Agnieszka Kotulanka, polska aktorka * 21 lutego – Billy Graham, amerykański ewangelista i wielokrotny doradca prezydentów USA (m.in. George W. Busha) * 21 lutego – Ján Kuciak, słowacki dziennikarz Marzec * 4 marca – Davide Astori, włoski piłkarz * 9 marca – John Sulston, brytyjski biolog i biochemik * 14 marca – Stephen Hawking, brytyjski astrofizyk * 24 marca – Lys Assia, szwajcarska piosenkarka, zwyciężczyni 1. Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji Kwiecień * 2 kwietnia – Zbigniew Łapiński, polski muzyk i kompozytor * 13 kwietnia – Miloš Forman, czeski reżyser * 17 kwietnia – Barbara Bush, amerykańska Pierwsza Dama i żona prezydenta George'a H.W. Busha w latach 1989-93 * 20 kwietnia – Avicii, szwedzki DJ i producent muzyczny Maj * 22 maja – Philip Roth, amerykański pisarz * 22 maja – Daniela Samulski, niemiecka pływaczka i medalistka MŚ * 26 maja – Alan Bean, amerykański astronauta Czerwiec * 2 czerwca – Paul Boyer, amerykański chemik i noblista * 7 czerwca – Barbara Wachowicz, polska pisarka * 8 czerwca – Maria Bueno, brazylijska tenisistka * 11 czerwca – Roman Kłosowski, polski aktor * 13 czerwca – Anne Donovan, amerykańska koszykarka * 22 czerwca – Olga Krzyżanowska, polska polityk i działaczka społeczna * 29 czerwca – Irena Szewińska, polska lekkoatletka, wielokrotna medalistka IO i ME Lipiec * 6 lipca – Shōkō Asahara, japoński terrorysta i założyciel sekty Najwyższa Prawda * 9 lipca – Peter Carington, brytyjski polityk i sekretarz generalny NATO w latach 1984-88 * 19 lipca – Dienis Tien, kazachski łyżwiarz figurowy * 28 lipca – Kora, polska piosenkarka rockowa, współtwórczyni grupy Maanam * 29 lipca – Vibeke Skofterud, norweska biegaczka narciarska * 29 lipca – Tomasz Stańko, polski trębacz jazzowy Sierpień * 3 sierpnia – Zbigniew Ścibor-Rylski, polski generał, lotnik oraz oficer AK * 11 sierpnia – V.S. Naipaul, brytyjski pisarz, laureat Nagrody Nobla * 14 sierpnia – Tomasz Jędrzejak, polski żużlowiec * 16 sierpnia – Aretha Franklin, amerykańska piosenkarka * 16 sierpnia – Jelena Szuszunowa, radziecka gimnastyczka, multimedalistka MŚ i IO * 18 sierpnia – Kofi Annan, ghański polityk, sekretarz generalny ONZ w latach 1997-2006 * 25 sierpnia – John McCain, amerykański polityk * 31 sierpnia – Aleksandr Zacharczenko, lider prorosyjskich separatystów i premier DRL Wrzesień * 6 września – Burt Reynolds, amerykański aktor * 21 września – Trần Đại Quang, wietnamski polityk i prezydent Wietnamu * 21 września – Witalij Masoł, ukraiński polityk * 29 września – Barnabas Sibusiso Dlamini, suazyjski polityk Październik * 1 października – Charles Aznavour, francuski piosenkarz, kompozytor i aktor * 2 października – Dżamal Chaszukdżi, saudyjski dziennikarz * 6 października – Wiktoria Marinowa, bułgarska dziennikarka * 9 października – Thomas Steitz, amerykański biochemik i biofizyk molekularny, laureat Nagrody Nobla * 15 października – Paul Allen, amerykański informatyk i jeden z głównych twórców koncernu Microsoft * 20 października – Wim Kok, holenderski polityk, premier Holandii w latach 1994-2002 * 28 października – Edward Dwurnik, polski malarz i grafik Listopad * 12 listopada – Stan Lee, amerykański scenarzysta i producent filmowy, autor komiksów i współtwórca wielu postaci Marvel Comics * 18 listopada – Andrzej Grebowicz vel Robert Brutter, polski pisarz i scenarzysta * 20 listopada – Andrzej Gmitruk, polski trener i dziennikarz sportowy * 26 listopada – Bernardo Bertolucci, włoski reżyser i scenarzysta * 30 listopada – George H.W. Bush, amerykański polityk i 41. prezydent USA w latach 1989-93 Grudzień * 8 grudnia – Jolanta Szczypińska, polska polityk * 9 grudnia – Riccardo Giacconi, amerykański astrofizyk i laureat Nagrody Nobla * 18 grudnia – Kazimierz Kutz, polski reżyser, scenarzysta i polityk * 27 grudnia – Tadeusz Pieronek, polski duchowny rzymskokatolicki Wydarzenia w Polsce Styczeń * 1 stycznia – Józefów nad Wisłą, Łagów, Otyń, Radoszyce, Sanniki, Tułowice i Wiślica uzyskały prawa miejskie. * 1 stycznia – telewizja TVP1 wyemitowała pierwszy odcinek serialu historycznego pt. Korona królów. * 9 stycznia – rekonstrukcja rządu Mateusza Morawieckiego: ** Andrzej Adamczyk objął funkcję ministra infrastruktury (poprzednio pełnił funkcję ministra infrastruktury i budownictwa). ** Anna Streżyńska ustąpiła ze stanowiska minister cyfryzacji, jej kompetencje przejął osobiście premier Morawiecki. ** Henryk Kowalczyk objął funkcję ministra środowiska, zastępując Jana Szyszkę. ** Jadwiga Emilewicz objęła funkcję szefowej nowo utworzonego Ministerstwa Przedsiębiorczości i Technologii. ** Jacek Czaputowicz objął funkcję ministra spraw zagranicznych, zastępując Witolda Waszczykowskiego. ** Jacek Sasin objął funkcję Przewodniczącego Komitetu Stałego Rady Ministrów, zastępując Henryka Kowalczyka. ** Jerzy Kwieciński objął funkcję szefa nowo utworzonego Ministerstwa Inwestycji i Rozwoju. ** Joachim Brudziński objął funkcję ministra spraw wewnętrznych i administracji, zastępując Mariusza Błaszczaka. ** Łukasz Szumowski objął funkcję ministra zdrowia, zastępując Konstantego Radziwiłła. ** Mariusz Błaszczak objął funkcję ministra obrony narodowej, zastępując Antoniego Macierewicza. ** Teresa Czerwińska objęła funkcję szefowej przywróconego Ministerstwa Finansów. * 10 stycznia – na lotnisku im. Fryderyka Chopina w Warszawie doszło do groźnie wyglądającego incydentu lotniczego z udziałem Bombardiera Dash Q400, który wystartował z portu lotniczego w Krakowie. Nikt nie ucierpiał spośród 63 osób przebywających na pokładzie maszyny. * 14 stycznia – odbył się 26. finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy. * 16 stycznia – Kryzys sądowniczy w Polsce: weszła w życie ustawa reformująca Krajową Radę Sądownictwa. Luty * 1 lutego – swoją działalność rozpoczęła Służba Ochrony Państwa. * 19 lutego – dziennikarz TVP Włodzimierz Szaranowicz ogłosił zakończenie kariery komentatora sportowego, potwierdzając, że po raz ostatni skomentuje zimowe igrzyska olimpijskie (zimowe IO w Pjongczangu). * 26 lutego – kanał telewizyjny TVP1 rozpoczął emisję magazynu interwencyjnego Alarm!. Marzec * 1 marca – weszła w życie ustawa systematycznie ograniczająca handel w niedziele. * 4 marca – 5 osób zginęło, a 21 zostało rannych w wyniku wybuchu gazu, wskutek którego zawaliła się część kamienicy przy ulicy 28 Czerwca w Poznaniu. * 24 marca – po raz pierwszy obchodzono święto państwowe Narodowy Dzień Pamięci Polaków ratujących Żydów pod okupacją niemiecką. Kwiecień * 3 kwietnia – Kryzys sądowniczy w Polsce: weszła w życie ustawa reformująca Sąd Najwyższy. * 10 kwietnia – odsłonięto Pomnik Ofiar Tragedii Smoleńskiej, bezpośrednio w dzień ósmej rocznicy katastrofy smoleńskiej. * 28 kwietnia – oddano do użytku pierwsze lokale mieszkaniowe powstałe w ramach programu Mieszkanie plus, które są w Siedleminie nieopodal Jarocina (woj. wielkopolskie). Maj * 5 maja – 5 osób zginęło, a 4 zostały ranne w wypadku górniczym w kopalni Zofiówka znajdującej się w Jastrzębiu-Zdroju. * 8 maja – ustanowiono Medal 100-lecia Odzyskania Niepodległości. * 15 maja – nadawanie rozpoczął Canal+ 4K Ultra HD, pierwszy w Polsce kanał telewizyjny emitujący audycje w rozdzielczości 4K. Czerwiec * 8 czerwca – kinowa premiera filmu Zimna wojna w reżyserii Pawła Pawlikowskiego. * 8 czerwca – w wypadku autobusu wożącego uczniów warszawskiej szkoły podstawowej w Tenczynie (woj. małopolskie) obrażenia odniosło 49 osób. * 13 czerwca – 1 osoba zginęła, a 40 zostało rannych wskutek wypadku na przejeździe kolejowym w Daleszewie (woj. zachodniopomorskie), po zderzeniu ciężarówki i pociągu osobowego. * 14 czerwca – w związku z MŚ w piłce nożnej, których gospodarzem była Rosja, Telewizja Polska uruchomiła swój kanał w jakości 4K. * 15 czerwca – ustanowiono Medal Stulecia Odzyskanej Niepodległości. Lipiec * 1 lipca – weszła w życie ustawa wprowadzająca specjalny program pt. Dobry start. * 2 lipca – wybuchł kryzys wokół Sądu Najwyższego w Polsce. Sierpień * 10 sierpnia – Michał Kwiatkowski został triumfatorem 75. rajdu TdP. * 11 sierpnia – na stadionie PGE Narodowy w Warszawie odbył się koncert brytyjskiego piosenkarza Eda Sheerana. * 17 sierpnia – w wypadku autokaru w Leszczawie Dolnej na terytorium woj. podkarpackiego zginęły 3 osoby, a 51 zostało rannych. Wrzesień * 28 września – kinowa premiera filmu Kler w reżyserii Wojciecha Smarzowskiego. Październik * 13 października – w Lublinie po raz pierwszy zorganizowano Marsz Równości. W jego trakcie doszło do przepychanek z policją, w wyniku którego kilka osób odniosło obrażenia. * 19 października – oddano do użytku zachodnią obwodnicę Radomia. * 21 października – odbyła się I tura wyborów samorządowych. Listopad * 4 listopada – odbyła się II tura wyborów samorządowych. * 7 listopada – rozpoczęły się manewry wojskowe Anakonda-18. * 10 listopada – na placu Piłsudskiego w Warszawie odsłonięto pomnik prezydenta Lecha Kaczyńskiego. * 10 listopada – obchody 100. rocznicy odzyskania przez Polskę niepodległości. * 13 listopada – wybuchła afera wokół Komisji Nadzoru Finansowego. * 14 listopada – polska tenisistka Agnieszka Radwańska ogłosiła zakończenie kariery sportowej. * 17 listopada – utworzono ugrupowanie Teraz!, którego pierwszym przewodniczącym został Ryszard Petru. * 22 listopada – Rafał Trzaskowski objął urząd prezydenta m.st. Warszawy. * 29 listopada – Szopki krakowskie zostały wpisane na listę niematerialnego dziedzictwa kulturowego UNESCO. Grudzień * 1 grudnia – polski zawodnik MMA Mamed Chalidow ogłosił zakończenie kariery sportowej. * 2 grudnia – w Katowicach rozpoczęła się 24. konferencja Narodów Zjednoczonych w sprawie zmian klimatu. Wydarzenia na świecie Styczeń * 1 stycznia – Polska objęła niestałe członkostwo w Radzie Bezpieczeństwa ONZ. * 2 stycznia – 48 osób zginęło po tym, jak z przepaści spadł autobus, do tego wypadku doszło w pobliżu peruwiańskiej miejscowości Pasamayo. * 4 stycznia – nieopodal południowoafrykańskiej miejscowości Kroonstad pociąg pasażerski uderzył w ciężarówkę, zginęło 19 osób, a 254 zostało rannych. * 6 stycznia – polski skoczek narciarski Kamil Stoch został triumfatorem 66. edycji TCS. Ponadto w tym samym turnieju wygrał wszystkie 4 konkursy, powtarzając wyczyn Niemca Svena Hannawalda z 2002 roku. * 7 stycznia – odbyła się 75. ceremonia wręczenia Złotych Globów. * 8 stycznia – dwie osoby odniosły obrażenia wskutek pożaru w gmachu Trump Tower w Nowym Jorku. * 12 stycznia – odbyła się I tura wyborów prezydenckich w Czechach, do drugiej tury przeszli Miloš Zeman oraz Jiří Drahoš. * 16 stycznia – brazylijski piłkarz Ronaldinho zakończył karierę sportową. * 16 stycznia – Mihai-Viorel Fifor objął urząd p.o. premiera Rumunii. * 18 stycznia – 52 osoby zginęły w pożarze autobusu w kazachskim obwodzie Aktobe, na drodze między Samarą i Szymkentem. * 19 stycznia – rozpoczęła się [[Operacja Oliwna Gałąź|operacja Oliwna Gałąź]]. * 20 stycznia – w zamachu terrorystycznym na gmach hotelu Inter-Continental w Kabulu zginęło 40 osób, a 22 zostały ranne. * 22 stycznia – George Weah objął urząd prezydenta Liberii. * 25 stycznia – pomiędzy stacjami Treviglio i Pioltello-Limito pod Mediolanem wykoleił się pociąg pasażerski, zginęły 3 osoby, a 46 zostało rannych. * 26 stycznia – odbyła się II tura wyborów prezydenckich w Czechach, którą wygrał Miloš Zeman. * 26 stycznia – w pożarze szpitala w południowokoreańskim mieście Miryang zginęło 37 osób, a 153 zostały ranne. * 27 stycznia – AO 2018: Dunka Caroline Wozniacki została triumfatorką turnieju singlowego kobiet. * 27 stycznia – wskutek wybuchu karetki pogotowia-pułapki w centrum Kabulu zginęły 103 osoby, a 235 zostało rannych. * 28 stycznia – AO 2018: Szwajcar Roger Federer został triumfatorem turnieju singlowego mężczyzn. * 28 stycznia – odbyła się I tura wyborów prezydenckich w Finlandii, którą wygrał Sauli Niinistö. * 29 stycznia – Viorica Dăncilă objęła urząd premier Rumunii. * 31 stycznia – Księżyc po raz pierwszy od 1982 roku przybrał barwę krwisto-czerwoną. Luty * 6 lutego – tajwańskie miasto Hualian nawiedziło trzęsienie ziemi o sile 6,4°R, w jego wyniku zginęło 17 osób, a 285 zostało rannych. * 6 lutego – sukcesem zakończyło się pierwsze próbne wystrzelenie najcięższej na świecie rakiety Falcon Heavy. * 7 lutego – wiceprzewodniczący PE Ryszard Czarnecki ustąpił ze stanowiska w związku z wypowiedzią obrażającą europosłankę Różę Thun. Był to pierwszy w historii PE przypadek odwołania osoby na tym stanowisku za niewłaściwe zachowanie. * 9 lutego – rozpoczęły się zimowe igrzyska olimpijskie w Pjongczangu. * 11 lutego – 71 osób zginęło w wyniku katastrofy samolotu pasażerskiego Antonov An-148-100B nieopodal miejscowości Stepanowskoje w obwodzie moskiewskim. * 14 lutego – prezydent RPA Jacob Zuma ogłosił ustąpienie ze stanowiska w związku z licznymi aferami korupcyjnymi wokół polityka. * 14 lutego – w strzelaninie w szkole średniej im. Marjory Stoneman Douglas w Parkland na Florydzie zginęło 17 osób, a 17 zostało rannych. * 15 lutego – Cyril Ramaphosa objął urząd prezydenta RPA, wcześniej przez jeden dzień pełnił urząd p.o. prezydenta tego kraju. * 17 lutego – Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie 2018: Kamil Stoch zdobył złoty medal olimpijski w skokach narciarskich (kat.: skocznia duża), stał się trzecim sportowcem po Birgerze Ruudzie oraz Mattim Nykänenie, który obronił mistrzostwo olimpijskie na skoczni. * 18 lutego – 65 osób zginęło w katastrofie samolotu pasażerskiego ATR 72-200 irańskich linii lotniczych, która miała miejsce nieopodal tamtejszego miasta Semirom. * 18 lutego – w strzelaninie w kościele ortodoksyjnym, do której doszło w Kizlarze na południu Rosji, zginęło 6 osób, a 5 zostało rannych. * 19 lutego – Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie 2018: Reprezentacja Polski (K. Stoch, D. Kubacki, M. Kot, S. Hula) zdobyła brązowy medal olimpijski w konkurencji drużynowych skoków narciarskich na obiekcie dużym. * 22 lutego – przeprowadzono zamach samobójczy przed gmachem ambasady USA w Podgoricy (Czarnogóra), w jej wyniku zginął sprawca ataku. * 23 lutego – w Mogadiszu eksplodowały dwa samochody-pułapki oraz wywiązała się strzelanina, we wszystkich zamachach zginęło 45 osób, a 36 zostało rannych. * 25 lutego – zakończyły się zimowe igrzyska olimpijskie w Pjongczangu. Marzec * 1 marca – profesor Zdzisław Krasnodębski objął funkcję jednego z wiceprzewodniczących Parlamentu Europejskiego, w zastępstwie za Ryszarda Czarneckiego. * 2 marca – 25 osób zginęło, a 85 zostało rannych w serii zamachów w Wagadugu. Celem terrorystów była między innymi ambasada Francji w Burkina Faso. * 2 marca – 26 osób zginęło, a 4 zostały ranne w wyniku pożaru ośrodka dla narkomanów w stolicy Azerbejdżanu, Baku. * 2 marca – rozpoczęła się trwająca do 21 marca seria zamachów bombowych w amerykańskim mieście Austin. W wyniku ataków zginęły 2 osoby i napastnik, a 6 zostało rannych. * 4 marca – odbyła się 90. ceremonia wręczenia Oscarów. * 4 marca – odbyły się wybory parlamentarne we Włoszech, które wygrała centroprawicowa koalicja LN-FI-Fdl-NCI-UdC. * 4 marca – ostatniego dnia halowych MŚ, rozgrywanych w Birmingham, rozegrano konkurencję biegów sztafetowych 4x400m. Złoto zdobyli Polacy Karol Zalewski, Rafał Omelko, Łukasz Krawczuk oraz Jakub Krzewina – wynikiem 3:01.77 ustanowili też halowy rekord świata. * 4 marca – w południowoangielskim mieście Salisbury otruto byłego rosyjskiego szpiega Siergieja Skripała, co wywołało napięcie na linii Wielka Brytania-Rosja. * 6 marca – 39 osób zginęło w katastrofie rosyjskiego samolotu transportowego w syryjskiej muhafazie Latakia. * 9 marca – rozpoczęły się zimowe igrzyska paraolimpijskie w Pjongczangu. * 12 marca – 52 osoby zginęły, a 19 zostało rannych w wyniku katastrofy samolotu pasażerskiego Bombardier Dash 8-Q400 na pasie startowym lotniska w Katmandu. * 13 marca – Rex Tillerson ustąpił ze stanowiska sekretarza stanu USA, jego funkcję przejął dotychczasowy szef CIA Mike Pompeo. * 14 marca – Miro Cerar ustąpił ze stanowiska premiera Słowenii w związku ze skandalem wokół referendum, w którym respondenci mieli opowiedzieć się za inwestycją kolejową. * 14 marca – zaprzysiężenie czwartego rządu kanclerz Niemiec Angeli Merkel zakończył trwający kilka miesięcy kryzys polityczny w Niemczech. * 17 marca – podczas mistrzostw świata w short tracku, rozgrywanych w Montrealu, srebrny medal dla Polski zdobyła Natalia Maliszewska – to pierwszy w historii reprezentacji krążek wywalczony na imprezie tej rangi. * 17 marca – wybuchła afera Cambridge Analytica. * 18 marca – odbyły się wybory prezydenckie w Rosji, które wygrał urzędujący prezydent Władimir Putin. * 18 marca – zakończyły się zimowe igrzyska paraolimpijskie w Pjongczangu. * 21 marca – prezydent Peru Pedro Pablo Kuczynski ogłosił ustąpienie ze stanowiska w związku z aferą korupcyjną. * 22 marca – premier Słowacji Robert Fico ustąpił ze stanowiska w związku z kryzysem politycznym w tym kraju, wywołanym przez śmierć dziennikarza śledczego Jána Kuciaka. Tego dnia urząd szefa rządu objął Peter Pellegrini. * 23 marca – 5 osób zginęło, a 15 zostało rannych w ataku terrorysty na budynek supermarketu we francuskiej miejscowości Trèbes oraz w strzelaninie we francuskim mieście Carcassonne. * 23 marca – Martín Vizcarra objął urząd prezydenta Peru. * 25 marca – w pożarze centrum handlowego w rosyjskim Kemerowie zginęło 60 osób, a 79 zostało rannych. * 25 marca – zakończył się PŚ w skokach narciarskich (2017/18), klasyfikację generalną i tym samym Kryształową Kulę po raz drugi w karierze wygrał Kamil Stoch. * 26 marca – rozpoczęły się trwające 3 dni wybory prezydenckie w Egipcie, które wygrał ubiegający się o reelekcję Abd al-Fattah as-Sisi. * 28 marca – w wenezuelskim mieście Valencia wybuchł pożar w tamtejszym więzieniu, zginęło 68 osób, a 10 zostało rannych. * 30 marca – rozpoczęły się zamieszki na pograniczu Izraela i Strefy Gazy. Kwiecień * 3 kwietnia – norweski biathlonista Ole Einar Bjørndalen zakończył karierę sportową. * 6 kwietnia – w wypadku autokaru wiozącego juniorską reprezentację hokeistów w kanadyjskiej prowincji Saskatchewan zginęło 16 osób, a 13 zostało rannych. * 7 kwietnia – 3 osoby zginęły, a 20 zostało rannych w ataku z użyciem samochodu w centrum niemieckiego miasta Münster. * 7 kwietnia – wskutek ataku chemicznego w Dumie na południu Syrii zginęło 48-85 osób, a ponad 500 zostało poszkodowanych. * 8 kwietnia – odbyły się wybory parlamentarne na Węgrzech, które wygrała koalicja Fidesz-KDNP. * 11 kwietnia – 257 osób zginęło w katastrofie wojskowego samolotu Ił-76 w algierskim mieście Bufarik. * 12 kwietnia – rozpoczęły się protesty w Armenii. * 14 kwietnia – w reakcji na ubiegłotygodniowe wydarzenia w Dumie, lotnictwo należące do USA, Francji i Wielkiej Brytanii bombardowało kluczowe cele w Damaszku i Hims. * 15 kwietnia – odbyły się wybory prezydenckie w Czarnogórze, które wygrał Milo Đukanović. * 18 kwietnia – wybuchły antyrządowe demonstracje w Nikaragui. * 19 kwietnia – Miguel Díaz-Canel objął urząd Przewodniczącego Rady Państwa Kuby. * 21 kwietnia – norweska biegaczka narciarska Marit Bjørgen zakończyła karierę sportową. * 22 kwietnia – 70 osób zginęło, a 120 zostało rannych w samobójczym zamachu bombowym, który miał miejsce w gmachu budynku przeznaczonego do rejestracji wyborców w Kabulu. * 23 kwietnia – 10 osób zginęło, a 16 zostało rannych w ataku na przechodniów z użyciem furgonetki w centrum Toronto. * 26 kwietnia – Mike Pompeo objął funkcję sekretarza stanu USA. * 27 kwietnia – przywódcy Korei Płd. Moon Jae-in i Korei Płn. Kim Dzong Un ustalili warunki rozejmu pomiędzy obiema stronami i warunki zakończenia trwającej od wielu dekad wojny. Maj * 1 maja – Cambridge Analtyica zakończyła swoją działalność z związku z aferą, która skompromitowała macierzystą firmę i portal społecznościowy Facebook. * 1 maja – w serii zamachów, które miały miejsce w nigeryjskim mieście Mubi, zginęło 86 osób, a 58 zostało rannych. * 2 maja – baskijska organizacja ETA formalnie zakończyła swoją działalność. * 5 maja – swoją pozaziemską misję rozpoczęła współtworzona przez m.in. Polaków sonda InSight. * 8 maja – Nikol Paszinian objął urząd premiera Armenii. * 9 maja – odbyły się wybory parlamentarne w Malezji, które wygrała koalicja Sojusz Nadziei. * 12 maja – izraelska piosenkarka Neta Barzilaj z utworem Toy została zwyciężczynią 63. Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji w Lizbonie. * 13 maja – 20 osób (w tym 6 sprawców) zginęło, a około 50 zostało rannych w serii zamachów na kościoły w indonezyjskim mieście Surabaja. * 14 maja – otwarto ambasadę Stanów Zjednoczonych w Jerozolimie. * 14 maja – w najkrwawszym z dotychczasowych dniu starć na granicy izraelsko-palestyńskiej zginęło 60 osób, a ponad 1 200 zostało rannych. * 15 maja – oddano do użytku most nad Cieśniną Kerczeńską, która łączy Rosję i anektowany przez ten kraj Półwysep Krymski. * 18 maja – 10 osób zginęło, a 14 (w tym sprawca) zostało rannych w strzelaninie w gmachu szkoły w Santa Fe High School w Teksasie. * 18 maja – 112 osób zginęło, a 1 została ranna w katastrofie samolotu pasażerskiego Boeing 737, która wydarzyła się w porcie lotniczym im. José Martí w Hawanie. * 19 maja – w Windsor odbył się książęcy ślub, na nim książę Harry ożenił się z amerykańską aktorką Meghan Markle. * 20 maja – Milo Đukanović objął urząd prezydenta Czarnogóry. * 20 maja – odbyły się wybory prezydenckie w Wenezueli, które wygrał Nicolás Maduro. * 24 maja – w ataku bombowym na restaurację w mieście Mississauga, w kanadyjskiej prowincji Ontario, rannych zostało 15 osób. * 25 maja – kinowa premiera filmu Han Solo: Gwiezdne wojny – historie w reżyserii Rona Howarda. * 25 maja – w krajach Unii Europejskiej weszło w życie Ogólne rozporządzenie o ochronie danych (RODO). * 27 maja – odbyła się I tura wyborów prezydenckich w Kolumbii, do drugiej tury przeszli Iván Duque Márquez i Gustavo Petro. * 29 maja – w belgijskim mieście Liège doszło do strzelaniny, w której zginęły 4 osoby, a 4 zostały ranne. * 31 maja – selekcjoner Realu Madryt Zinedine Zidane ustąpił ze stanowiska. Czerwiec * 1 czerwca – Giuseppe Conte objął urząd premiera Włoch. * 1 czerwca – premier Hiszpanii Mariano Rajoy ustąpił ze stanowiska na mocy głosowania nad wotum nieufności wobec szefa rządu, w związku z aferą korupcyjną, w którą byli zamieszani członkowie jego ugrupowania, Partii Ludowej. * 2 czerwca – Pedro Sánchez objął urząd premiera Hiszpanii. * 3 czerwca – erupcji uległ wulkan Volcán de Fuego w Gwatemali, zginęło lub zaginęło 446 osób, a 57 zostało rannych. * 9 czerwca – French Open 2018: Rumunka Simona Halep została triumfatorką turnieju singlowego kobiet. * 10 czerwca – French Open 2018: Hiszpan Rafael Nadal został triumfatorem turnieju singlowego mężczyzn. * 12 czerwca – w Singapurze odbyło się spotkanie prezydenta USA Donalda Trumpa i północnokoreańskiego przywódcy Kim Dzong Una. W jego trakcie zostało podpisane specjalne porozumienie, na mocy której m.in. Korea Północna ma przeprowadzić proces denuklearyzacji. * 13 czerwca – premier Gruzji Giorgi Kwirikaszwili ustąpił ze stanowiska. * 13 czerwca – podczas kongresu FIFA mającego miejsce w Moskwie ustalono, że MŚ w piłce nożnej w 2026 roku mają zorganizować USA, Kanada i Meksyk. * 14 czerwca – na stadionie Łużniki rozpoczęły się XXI Mistrzostwa Świata w Piłce Nożnej, imprezę zainaugurował rozgrywany tutaj mecz pomiędzy Rosją i Arabią Saudyjską (wynik 5:0). * 16 czerwca – w wyniku wybuchu bomby wyładowanej gazem łzawiącym i później powstałych zamieszek w klubie El Paraíso w stolicy Wenezueli, Caracas, zginęło 21 osób, a 9 zostało rannych. * 17 czerwca – odbyła się II tura wyborów prezydenckich w Kolumbii, którą wygrał Iván Duque Márquez. * 18 czerwca – zatonął statek MV Sinar Bangun na indonezyjskiej wyspie Toba, zginęło 167 osób, a 21 zostało rannych. * 19 czerwca – Mundial 2018: reprezentacja Polski w piłce nożnej przegrała wynikiem 1:2 mecz z Senegalem. * 21 czerwca – premier Nowej Zelandii Jacinda Ardern stała się drugą kobietą na świecie, która urodziła dziecko w trakcie pełnienia tak wysokiego stanowiska. * 23 czerwca – w jaskini Tham Luang Nang Non w tajlandzkiej prowincji Chiang Rai zaginęła grupa 12 nastoletnich piłkarzy oraz ich trener, dało to początek dramatycznej akcji ratunkowej. * 23 czerwca – w Addis Adebie doszło do nieudanego zamachu w czasie wiecu premiera Etiopii Abiya Ahmeda Aliego. Zginęły 2 osoby, a ponad 150 zostało rannych. * 24 czerwca – Arabia Saudyjska stała się ostatnim krajem na świecie, która zniosła zakaz prowadzenia pojazdów mechanicznych przez kobiety. * 24 czerwca – Mundial 2018: reprezentacja Polski przegrała wynikiem 0:3 mecz z Kolumbią i przedwcześnie pozbawiła siebie szans na awans do fazy pucharowej. * 24 czerwca – w Turcji odbyły się wybory prezydenckie (wygrana obecnego prezydenta Recep Tayyip Erdoğana) i parlamentarne (wygrana Sojuszu Ludu). * 28 czerwca – 225 osób zginęło w wyniku powodzi oraz lawin błotnych, które przetoczyły się przez Japonię. * 28 czerwca – Mundial 2018: w tzw. meczu o honor reprezentacja Polski pokonała wynikiem 1:0 reprezentację Japonii. Lipiec * 1 lipca – w Meksyku odbyły się wybory prezydenckie (wygrana Andrésa Manuela Lópeza Obradora) i parlamentarne (wygrana Narodowego Ruchu Odrodzenia). * 5 lipca – wskutek sztormu morskiego zatonęły w tajskiej prowincji Phuket dwa statki, zginęło 47 osób, a 37 zostało rannych. * 8 lipca – 24 osoby zginęły, a 318 zostało rannych w katastrofie pociągu pasażerskiego jadącego z Turcji do Grecji w tureckiej prowincji Tekirdağ. * 8 lipca – z jaskini Tham Luang Nang Non w tajlandzkiej prowincji Chiang Rai służby ratunkowe odnalazły żywe 4 osoby, które zaginęły 23 czerwca 2018 w czasie eksploracji jaskini. Pozostałe 9 osób uważanych za zaginione udało się odnaleźć w kolejnych dwóch dniach. * 9 lipca – Recep Tayyip Erdoğan ponownie objął urząd prezydenta Turcji, równocześnie ogłosił się szefem tureckiego rządu, którego tą funkcję dotychczas pełnił Binali Yıldırım. * 13 lipca – w zamachu samobójczym na uczestników wiecu wyborczego w pakistańskim mieście Mastung zginęło 149 osób, a 186 zostało rannych. * 14 lipca – Wimbledon 2018: Niemka Angelique Kerber została triumfatorką turnieju singlowego kobiet. * 14 lipca – Wimbledon 2018: Polka Iga Świątek został triumfatorką turnieju singlowego dziewcząt. * 15 lipca – na stadionie Łużniki zakończyły się XXI Mistrzostwa Świata w Piłce Nożnej, w meczu finałowym mistrzostw Francja pokonała Chorwację wynikiem 4:2. * 15 lipca – Wimbledon 2018: Serb Novak Đoković został triumfatorem turnieju singlowego mężczyzn. * 19 lipca – 17 osób utonęło, a 7 zostało poszkodowanych po katastrofie amfibii nieopodal miasta Branson w amerykańskim stanie Missouri. * 22 lipca – polski himalaista Andrzej Bargiel stał się pierwszym człowiekiem w historii, który podjął zjazd nartami ze szczytu K2. * 23 lipca – Grecję nawiedziły tragiczne w skutkach pożary lasów, zginęło 100 osób, a 172 zostało rannych. * 25 lipca – w serii ataków na terytorium syryjskiego miasta As-Suwajda zginęło 258 osób (w tym 63 sprawców wszystkich zdarzeń), a 180 zostało rannych. * 27 lipca – na globie ziemskim było widoczne najdłuższe w XXI wieku całkowite zaćmienie Księżyca. * 31 lipca – w katastrofie samolotu pasażerskiego Embraer 190AR w meksykańskim stanie Durango rannych zostało 85 osób. Sierpień * 3 sierpnia – w samobójczym zamachu bombowym na budynek meczetu w afgańskim mieście Gardez zginęło 50 osób, a 70 zostało rannych. * 4 sierpnia – 18 osób zginęło w wyniku katastrofy śmigłowca na terytorium Kraju Krasnodarskiego (Rosja). * 4 sierpnia – miał miejsce nieudany zamach na prezydenta Wenezueli Nicolása Maduro, z użyciem dronów. * 4 sierpnia – na terytorium Szwajcarii miały miejsce 2 katastrofy lotnicze, w których zginęły 24 osoby (4 w jednej, 20 w drugiej katastrofie). * 5 sierpnia – indonezyjską wyspę Lombok nawiedziło trzęsienie ziemi o sile 6,9°R, zginęło 563 osób, a ponad 1 000 zostało rannych. * 9 sierpnia – w ostrzale autokaru wiozącego dzieci, do którego doszło w jemeńskiej muhafazie Sada, zginęło 51 osób, a kilkadziesiąt innych zostało rannych. * 10 sierpnia – ponad 450 osób zostało rannych podczas antyrządowych protestów w stolicy Rumunii, Bukareszcie. * 12 sierpnia – w kierunku Słońca wystrzelono sondę Parker Solar Probe. * 14 sierpnia – 43 osoby zginęły, a 16 zostało rannych wskutek zawalenia się wiaduktu drogowego będącego częścią autostrady A10 na zachód od Genui. * 15 sierpnia – w ataku na szkołę wyższą w Kabulu zginęło 49 osób (w tym zamachowiec-samobójca), a dziesiątki zostało rannych. * 16 sierpnia – Andrzej Duda jako pierwszy w historii prezydent RP rozpoczął oficjalną wizytę w Australii i Nowej Zelandii. * 18 sierpnia – Imran Khan objął urząd premiera Pakistanu. * 18 sierpnia – Siarhiej Rumas objął urząd premiera Białorusi. * 20 sierpnia – przeprowadzono denominację boliwara w stosunku 100 000:1, z faktu panującego w Wenezueli zjawiska hiperinflacji. * 20 sierpnia – w wypadku, który wydarzył się na terenie parku narodowego Pollino we włoskiej Kalabrii, zginęło 10 osób, a 6 zostało rannych. * 24 sierpnia – Scott Morrison objął urząd premiera Australii. * 25 sierpnia – w pobliżu bułgarskiego miasta Swoge miała miejsce katastrofa drogowa, w której zginęło 17 osób, a 17 zostało rannych. * 31 sierpnia – uformował się huragan Florence, w jego wyniku zginęło 48 osób. Wrzesień * 2 września – miał miejsce pożar Muzeum Narodowego w Brazylii. * 5 września – rosyjski łyżwiarz szybki pochodzenia południowokoreańskiego Wiktor Ahn ogłosił zakończenie kariery sportowej. * 6 września – japońską podprefekturę Iburi nawiedziło trzęsienie ziemi o sile 6,6°R, zginęło 41 osób, a około 680 zostało rannych. * 7 września – uformował się tajfun Mangkhut, spowodował on znaczne straty na terytorium Filipin i śmierć 102 osób. * 8 września – US Open 2018: Japonka Naomi Ōsaka została triumfatorką turnieju singlowego kobiet. * 9 września – Arif Alvi objął urząd prezydenta Pakistanu. * 9 września – odbyły się wybory parlamentarne w Szwecji, które wygrała Szwedzka Socjaldemokratyczna Partia Robotnicza. * 9 września – US Open 2018: Serb Novak Đoković został triumfatorem turnieju singlowego mężczyzn. * 11 września – 68 osób zginęło, a 165 zostało rannych w samobójczym zamachu bombowym, którego głównymi ofiarami byli uczestnicy demonstracji w afgańskim Dżalalabadzie. * 11 września – w Rosji wystartowały manewry wojskowe Wostok 2018, największe w dotychczasowej historii tego kraju. * 12 września – Parlament Europejski przyjął: ustawę umożliwiającą uruchomienie art. 7 wobec Węgier oraz dyrektywę zmieniającą zasady publikacji treści w Internecie (tzw. ACTA 2.0). * 13 września – Marjan Šarec objął urząd premiera Słowenii. * 17 września – 15 osób zginęło w wyniku omyłkowego zestrzelenia rosyjskiego samolotu wojskowego Ił-20 nad Morzem Śródziemnym. * 18 września – prezydent RP Andrzej Duda wraz z małżonką Agatą Kornhauser-Dudą złożyli oficjalną wizytę w Białym Domu w USA. * 20 września – nieopodal tanzańskiej wyspy Ukara zatonęła łódź MV Nyerere, w wyniku katastrofy zginęło 228 osób. * 22 września – w ataku 5 uzbrojonych mężczyzn na paradę wojskową upamiętniającą wojnę iracko-irańską w latach 1980-88, która odbyła się w Ahwazie, zginęło 25 osób, a 70 zostało rannych. * 27 września – Komitet Wykonawczy UEFA ogłosił, że gospodarzem ME w piłce nożnej w 2024 roku będą Niemcy. * 28 września – indonezyjską wyspę Celebes nawiedziło trzęsienie ziemi o sile 7,5°R oraz wskutek niego powstałe tsunami. Zginęło 2 256 osób, a 10 679 zostało rannych. * 30 września – odbyło się referendum w Macedonii, w którym respondenci opowiedzieli się za zmianą nazwy swojego państwa na Republika Macedonii. Plebiscyt unieważniono jednak z powodu niskiej frekwencji. * 30 września – reprezentacja Polski pokonała wynikiem 3:0 reprezentację Brazylii, w finale rozgrywanych we Włoszech i Bułgarii mistrzostw świata w siatkówce mężczyzn. Październik * 1 października – James P. Allison i Tasuku Honjo zostali laureatami Nagrody Nobla w dziedzinie medycyny i fizjologii, za odkrycie terapii przeciwnowotworowej poprzez hamowanie negatywnej regulacji immunologicznej. * 2 października – Arthur Ashkin, Donna Strickland i Gérard Mourou zostali laureatami Nagrody Nobla w dziedzinie fizyki, za przełomowe wynalazki w dziedzinie fizyki laserowej. * 3 października – Frances Arnold został laureatem Nagrody Nobla w dziedzinie chemii za sterowaną ewolucję enzymów, zaś George P. Smith i Gregory P. Winter za zastosowanie metody prezentacji fagowej do peptydów i przeciwciał. * 4 października – przez Europę przetoczyły się potężne powodzie, nawiedziły one m.in. Włochy oraz Francję i przyczyniły się do śmierci 68 osób. * 5 października – Denis Mukwege i Nadia Murad zostali laureatami Pokojowej Nagrody Nobla, za wysiłki mające na celu zaprzestanie używania przemocy seksualnej jako narzędzia wojny i konfliktów zbrojnych. * 5 października – zaginął prezydent Interpolu Meng Hongwei. * 6 października – 53 osoby zginęły, a ponad 100 zostało rannych w zderzeniu cysterny i ciągnika, które wywołało ogromny pożar pod Kisantu na terytorium DRK. * 6 października – odbyły się wybory parlamentarne na Łotwie, które wygrała Socjaldemokratyczna Partia „Zgoda”. * 7 października – w Bośni i Hercegowinie odbyły się wybory prezydenckie i parlamentarne. * 7 października – w Brazylii odbyły się wybory prezydenckie i parlamentarne (odpowiednio II tura dla Jair Bolsonaro i Fernando Haddada oraz wygrana Partii Pracujących). * 8 października – Paul Romer i William Nordhaus zostali laureatami Nagrody Nobla w dziedzinie ekonomii, za '' włączenie zmian klimatu i innowacji technologicznych do długookresowych analiz makro-ekonomicznych . * 10 października – 55 osób zginęło w katastrofie drogowej, której uległ autobus jadący ze stolicy Kenii, Nairobi, do Kisumu. * 14 października – odbyły się wybory powszechne w Luksemburgu, które wygrała Chrześcijańsko-Społeczna Partia Ludowa. * 17 października – 20 osób i sprawca zginęło, a 70 zostało rannych w strzelaninie w gmachu Kerczeńskiego Koledżu Politechnicznego na Krymie. * 19 października – w wypadku pociągu pasażerskiego, który potem wjechał w spory tłum ludzi w indyjskim mieście Amritsar, zginęło 59 osób, a 100 zostało rannych. * 22 października – rozpoczęła się fala dostarczania przesyłek zawierających rzekomo materiały wybuchowe do znanych osobistości na terytorium całego USA. Podejrzane pakunki znajdowały się pod domami m.in. Baracka Obamy, Hillary Clinton czy Roberta de Niro. * 24 października – kinowa premiera filmu ''Bohemian Rhapsody w reżyserii Bryana Singera i Dextera Fletchera. * 26 października – odbyły się wybory prezydenckie w Irlandii, które wygrał ubiegający się o reelekcję Michael D. Higgins. * 27 października – 11 osób zginęło, a 7 zostało rannych w wyniku strzelaniny w synagodze Tree of Life – Or L'Simcha w amerykańskim mieście Pittsburgh. * 27 października – fiński skoczek narciarski Janne Ahonen zakończył karierę sportową. * 27 października – nieopodal stadionu King Power Stadium w angielskim mieście Leicester rozbił się śmigłowiec, zginęło w wyniku tej tragedii pięć osób (w tym polska pilotka i założyciel oraz właściciel klubu Leicester City Vichai Srivaddhanaprabha). * 28 października – odbyła się II tura wyborów prezydenckich w Brazylii, którą wygrał Jair Bolsonaro. * 28 października – odbyła się I tura ostatnich bezpośrednich wyborów prezydenckich w Gruzji, do drugiej tury przeszli Salome Zurabiszwili oraz Grigol Waszadze. * 29 października – 189 osób zginęło w katastrofie samolotu pasażerskiego Boeing 737 MAX 8 lecącego ze stolicy Indonezji Dżakarty do Pangkal Pinang. Listopad * 4 listopada – odbyło się referendum w Nowej Kaledonii, w której respondenci opowiedzieli się przeciwko niepodległości swego państwa. * 7 listopada – 13 osób (w tym sprawca) zginęło, a 10 zostało rannych w strzelaninie w klubie tanecznym Borderline Bar and Grill, znajdującym się w kalifornijskim mieście Thousand Oaks. * 8 listopada – 27 osób zginęło w zamieszkach w więzieniu w Chodżencie (Tadżykistan), sprowokowanych prawdopodobnie przez bojownika powiązanego z samozwańczym Państwem Islamskim. * 8 listopada – Kalifornię nawiedziły listopadowe pożary, w ich wyniku zginęło 89 osób, a 22 zostały ranne. * 9 listopada – 58 osób zginęło, a 106 zostało rannych w serii zamachów na hotele w Mogadiszu. * 16 listopada – Międzynarodowy Komitet Miar i Wag ogłosił decyzję o zmianie definicji kilograma, ampera, kelwina oraz mola. * 16 listopada – służby ratunkowe zlokalizowały miejsce wraku argentyńskiego okrętu podwodnego ARA San Juan, który rok wcześniej zatonął razem z 44 osobami na pokładzie. * 17 listopada – we Francji rozpoczęły się pierwsze protesty z udziałem tzw. żółtych kamizelek. * 18 listopada – 271 nigeryjskich żołnierzy zginęło bądź zaginęło w wyniku ataku organizacji Boko Haram na bazę wojskową w mieście Metele. * 20 listopada – 55 osób zginęło, a 94 zostały ranne w samobójczym zamachu bombowym w budynku sali weselnej w Kabulu. * 25 listopada – na Morzu Azowskim doszło do nieoczekiwanego przejęcia przez Rosję 3 okrętów pod banderą ukraińską oraz uprowadzenia marynarzy. * 25 listopada – polska piosenkarka Roksana Węgiel z utworem Anyone I Want To Be została zwyciężczynią 16. Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji dla Dzieci w Mińsku. * 26 listopada – na Marsie wylądowała współtworzona przez m.in. Polaków sonda InSight. * 28 listopada – odbyła się II tura ostatnich bezpośrednich wyborów prezydenckich w Gruzji, którą wygrała Salome Zurabiszwili. Grudzień * 1 grudnia – Andrés Manuel López Obrador objął urząd prezydenta Meksyku. * 1 grudnia – [[Ruch żółtych kamizelek|Protest żółtych kamizelek]]: w czasie protestów w Paryżu doszło do uszkodzenia znajdującego się w tym mieście Łuku Triumfalnego. * 3 grudnia – z amerykańskiej bazy Vandenberg wystrzelono rakietę Falcon 9, zawierającą w sobie stworzoną przez Polaków satelitę PW-Sat2. * 5 grudnia – odbył się pogrzeb 41. prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych George H.W. Busha. * 7 grudnia – po blisko 19 latach pełnienia przez kanclerz Niemiec Angelę Merkel funkcji szefowej CDU, nową przewodniczącą tej partii została Annegret Kramp-Karrenbauer. * 8 grudnia – 6 osób zginęło, a 59 zostało rannych wskutek wybuchu paniki w klubie nocnym we włoskim mieście Corinaldo. * 9 grudnia – odbyły się przedterminowe wybory parlamentu w Armenii, które wygrała koalicja Mój Krok. * 11 grudnia – w strzelaninie, do której doszło na terenie jarmarku bożonarodzeniowego w Strasburgu, zginęło 5 osób, a 11 zostało rannych. * 15 grudnia – film Zimna wojna w reżyserii Pawła Pawlikowskiego otrzymał 3 nagrody, w tym za Najlepszy Europejski Film, podczas 31. ceremonii wręczenia Europejskich Nagród Filmowych mającej miejsce w Sewilli. * 15 grudnia – utworzono Kościół Prawosławny Ukrainy. * 16 grudnia – Salome Zurabiszwili objęła urząd prezydent Gruzji. * 19 grudnia – początek ogólnokrajowych protestów w Sudanie. * 19 grudnia – Wojna domowa w Syrii: amerykańskie siły zbrojne rozpoczęły opuszczanie terytorium Syrii na mocy dekretu prezydenta Donalda Trumpa. * 20 grudnia – wskutek wybuchu metanu w kopalni ČSM Północ w Stonavie, zginęło 13 osób, a 10 zostało rannych. Wśród ofiar śmiertelnych było 12 polskich górników. * 21 grudnia – w Niemczech zamknięto ostatnią kopalnię węgla, która działała w niemieckim mieście Bottrop. * 22 grudnia – tsunami nawiedziło Cieśninę Sundajską w Indonezji, w jego wyniku zginęło 437 osób, a 14 059 zostało rannych. * 24 grudnia – erupcji uległ wulkan Etna. Erupcja doprowadziła do licznych wstrząsów w jego pobliżu, w wyniku których kilkadziesiąt osób odniosło obrażenia. * 24 grudnia – w ataku na budynki rządowe w Kabulu zginęło 43 osób i 4 terrorystów, a 25 zostało rannych. * 24 grudnia – wielokrotny premier Pakistanu Nawaz Sharif został skazany na karę 7 lat więzienia za przestępstwa korupcyjne, w tym te powiązane z aferą Panama Papers. * 31 grudnia – w wyniku wybuchu gazu w bloku mieszkalnym, do którego doszło w Magnitogorsku (obw. czelabiński, Rosja), zginęło 39 osób, a 17 zostało rannych. Kategoria:2018